


Time

by Mouldsee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, I can't tag this properly, M/M, Paranormal, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, because this fic is a mess at the moment, but they come back again, hints of incest, so don't be too worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/pseuds/Mouldsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories, you'll never forget, even with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

_“True memories are not of mind and body, but those that remain forever written on the soul."_

-       Elizabeth Barrett Browning

 

*  

He just wanted life to be simple. And by simple, Changmin meant that he got to eat as much as he can without bankrupting his parents, go to school and not talk except to the few friends he had made in class, complete his homework, pass the exams and scurry home to play his computer games. Alone.

 

It has been that way for the past seven years, and life was good. No change in routine, nothing but predictable and easy. Predictability made him happy. It soothed him, it calmed the strange ache that he sometimes felt when he woke, gasping, tears running down his face from some fading dream that he can never remember after.

 

All that remained within him is an emptiness that would ease as he went about his day, the emotional rollercoaster stalled by routine. And he would forget, blissful in the banality of life.

 

Changmin didn’t believe in fate, so it must have been an off day, or perhaps just sheer boredom that made him agree to go for that meaningless audition at SM Entertainment.

 

It would just be a couple of hours, his mum had said, she just wanted to see Boa. So if Changminnie could just sing one song so that she could get an autograph…

 

He had sighed and said yes.

 

Also, better to get it over and done with, the weird SM lady had been stalking him for days.

 

He would show up, sing one of the songs he liked and hopefully not get laughed at. At least his mum would get something out of this absolute waste of time.

 

That was the plan.

 

So what then, was this surge of … would he call it _excitement_ that stirred within him?

 

That night, he dreamt of a boy he’d never met - of laughter, tears, and the overwhelming ache of parting. And as wakefulness claimed the details of his memories, frustrating him with blurred images and the cooling of his tears, all he was left with, for the first time, parting words, echoing over and over within his mind.   

 

_I will find you._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been brewing for months, and I'm finally putting it out here. It's a very very very ambitious attempt at explaining Homin's dynamics, so apologies in advance if I somehow fail in the course of writing it. Oh, and alot of self indulgence about to be peppered throughout. You have been warned!
> 
> Please please do leave comments and any criticism you might have. Thanks!


End file.
